


Finding the Words [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Diary/Journal, Disability, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Recovery, Villain Victoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: When luck finally runs out, who's there to pick up the pieces?





	Finding the Words [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding the Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123998) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



> Thanks to Berty for permission to podfic! I've wanted to do this one for a long time...

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/2j9qr0hb2drteuw36qcc62bw24g3n34n).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

**Music Credits:**  

"Love’s Recovery" (Indigo Girls, on their album _Indigo Girls_ )

 

**Sound Effect Credits:**

All sound effects downloaded from Freesound.org and used under the terms of their respective licenses. Clips used in this podfic are portions of the longer originals.

  "Writing" with Scissors, by MoKoLoKo

60-Writing, by Leoctiurs 

  Ambulance Passing on River, by 13GPanska_Kubinova_Karolina 

ICU, by coetzee_megan12

  Ottowa Window Ambiance, by walzerd 

  Spring Woods Warblers Plus Distant Geese May 5 2015, by kvgarlic 

  Charing Cross Library, by [deleted user]

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Finding The Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067462) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles)




End file.
